Ruptura
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Sherry y Gin son la pareja más unida del universo, pero cuando Gin mata a Akemi la relación se rompe. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso ya no amaba a Shiho? ¿Qué ocurrió en realidad? Otro fic de mi pareja favorita, ShihoxGin.
1. Prólogo: El disparo

**Konichiwa! Aquí vuelvo a la carga con un relato acerca de mi pareja favorita. En este relato cuento cómo y por qué rompieron. Espero que os guste, y, porfa, mandádme reviews con vustra opinión. ¡Gracias! Aquí os dejo el prólogo. **

Ruptura

**Prólogo: El disparo**

Al fin. Llevaba esperando con temor ese momento. El momento en que destrozaría su vida en un segundo o menos. Lo que durara disparar a la chica enfrente suya: la hermana de su novia.

Si lo hacía era porque no tenía más elección. En cuanto la disparara, su relación con Shiho, gran parte de su vida, se destrozaría completamente. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer si no?

Gin, apesadumbrado por lo que se veía obligado a hacer, apuntó y presionó el gatillo. ¡Bang!, sonó. La bala salió veloz del cañón de la pistola, y él sintió que con ella se marchaba Shiho para siempre. Pero al menos, aunque lo odiara, seguiría viva. Con saber que ella estaba bien él era feliz. Aunque lo odiara por siempre, y aunque estuviera destinado al infierno.

¿A cuántas personas había matado en su vida? ¿Cientas? Y sin notar el más mínimo remordimiento. Pero eso era porque no las conocía. Él siempre había creído que hacía lo correcto, su trabajo. También ahora había hecho su trabajo, pero por una vez se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: matar a una persona. Arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano.

"Perdóname", pensó para sí mismo, no muy seguro de si se lo decía a Shiho o a Akemi.

Haciendo ondear su negra gabardina, Gin se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la escena del crimen.


	2. Novios

**Cap. 1: Novios**

-¡Buenos días, Gin! –exclamó Sherry.

-Buenos días, amor mío –dijo Gin suavemente mientras besaba la frente de su novia.

Ella se separó y lo besó en los labios. Tras unos segundos, separó sus labios de los del muchacho y lo miró con ternura.

-Me encantó la cena anoche. El restaurante era precioso –le comentó ligeramente sonrojada. Se recolocó un castaño mechón y lo miró a los ojos- Y estabas muy guapo.

-Más aún lo estabas tú –Gin la besó en los labios- ¿Te apetecería volver a quedar esta tarde, por ejemplo? – alargó los brazos y la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho.

-¡Gin! –ella se separó bruscamente y dio unos pasos hacia un lado- ¡Mi hermana!

Gin volvió al cabeza y allí la vio: con el pelo largo, liso y castaño oscuro, Akemi caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a ellos. Iba embutida en un estrecho traje de ejecutiva color crema.

-¡Buenos días, hermanita! –exclamó con una sonrisa al llegar junto a Shiho. Giró la cabeza, miró a Gin y torció el gesto – Gin –lo saludó secamente. Volvió a mirar a su hermana- ¿Qué tal te va todo?

-Muy bien, gracias, hermana. Estoy dándole unos retoques al APTX 4869. ¿Qué tal te va a ti? ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien, tranquila. Oye, hermana, -Akemi dedicó una furiosa mirada a Gin- ¿qué tal si seguimos la conversación en un lugar más… privado?

-Sí, mejor –contestó Shiho. Ambas se marcharon, dejando a Gin solo en medio del pasillo de la base de los Hombres de Negro.

Desde el primer día Gin le cayó mal a Akemi. Lo consideraba peligroso y violento, aunque en realidad era un chico amable y pacífico. Eso sí, mientras no trabajase. Cuando trabajaba cambiaba completamente. Dejaba atrás los sentimientos y se enfrascaba en su cometido, ya fuera matar a un hombre, extorsionar a una ejecutiva, o lo que fuera.

Por ese motivo quizá Akemi lo repudiaba. Y por eso Shiho y él ocultaban su relación. Llevaban saliendo desde que eran adolescentes, pero lo sabían dos o tres personas nada más. Aún recordaba el día que acordaron mantenerlo todo en secreto…

"Mi hermana" –le dijo Shiho- "no quiere que tú y yo seamos amigos ni novios. Cree que eres malo. Pero yo sé que no lo eres. Y quiero ser tu novia diga lo que diga mi hermana". "Pero ella se enterará"-le contestó él. "No tiene por qué. Si no se lo decimos, no lo sabrá y podremos ser novios, ¿qué te parece?".

Ese día fue cuando empezó su relación secreta. Cuando Shiho vivía con su hermana, le ponía excusas cada vez que quedaban para que no supiera que estaban juntos. Y cuando se independizó empezaron a verse con más frecuencia y más tranquilidad, ya que nadie la esperaba en casa para preguntarle qué había hecho, cuándo o con quién.

Una vana imitación de un fantasma de película lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-¡Buuuuuu! –escuchó a alguien detrás suya.

Gin se giró y miró a quién había intentado asustarle.

-Vodka…

-¿Qué pasa, Ginebrito? –le dijo Vodka con una sonrisa.

-Me vuelves a llamar "Ginebrito" y te rompo la cara –lo amenazó Gin mientras le daba la espalda- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Hay algún trabajo a la vista?

-Bueno… tu próximo trabajo supongo que será casarte con Sherry –bromeó su compañero con una sonrisa bobalicona en su cuadrada mandíbula.

-Una sola bromita más y te meto un sopapo que no te despiertas en una semana –Gin entrecerró los ojos y miró con furia a Vodka.

-Venga, tío, no te lo tomes todo tan mal. ¿Acaso no te gustaría casarte con tu amadita…? –Vodka calló al ver a Gin elevar la mano para tomar impulso- Vale, vale, me callo.

-Ay, Vodka, si en el fondo te quiero… Como amigo, claro- Gin le pasó el brazo a Vodka por los hombros.

-Ya, yo también te quiero… como amigo –dijo su compañero revolviéndole un poco la larga y rubia cabellera- Por cierto, me parece que el jefe quiere verte en su despacho.

-¿Sí? Pues allá vamos –Gin liberó los hombros de su compañero de su brazo y ambos echaron a caminar al despacho del jefe de la Organización.

* * *

**Konichiwa (otra vez)! ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Decídmelo en un review o en un MP o lo que sea, me interesa mucho vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Otro Trabajo

**Cap. 2: Otro Trabajo.**

Gin y Vodka, tras mucho andar, se pararon frente a una puerta blanca custodiada por dos musculosos hombre vestidos de negro absoluto, uno a cada lado de la misma.

-Buenos días, chicos –los saludó Gin.

-Buenos días, Gin –lo correspondió uno de ellos- ¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto. Creo que el jefe quería hablar conmigo de algo.

-Ah, sí –dijo el otro con aire distraído- Entrad, no perdáis tiempo.

Gin, seguido de Vodka, abrió la inmaculada puerta y entró al despacho. Echó un vistazo a la habitación: tanto las paredes como el techo eran de un negro reluciente, y una gran araña la iluminaba tenuemente. Al fondo se divisaba un piano de pared; a un lado, un gran mueble bar, y, en el centro de la estancia, estaba la gran mesa del jefe. Tras ella, el sillón estaba vuelto, de modo que Gin no pudo divisar al hombre que estaba allí sentado.

-Acércate, Gin –escuchó sin embargo su voz. Una voz grave y seca.

El interpelado avanzó un paso hacia la mesa de su jefe, paso que resonó en toda la habitación de suelos de mármol.

-Jefe, me ha dicho Vodka que quería verme…

-Así es. Tienes trabajo.

Gin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara asomara a sus labios. Otro trabajo. ¿Para qué si no lo llamaría a su despacho?

-¿Y de qué se trata, jefe? –le preguntó, tornando serio su semblante.

-Oh, nada demasiado complicado. Debes acabar con uno de los peones de la Organización –a pesar de que Gin no lo veía, pudo imaginar una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del mafioso al referirse a la futura víctima.

-¿De quién se trata y por qué debo matarlo o matarla, jefe? –preguntó Gin, curioso.

-Verás… se trata de una joven. Al parecer estuvo saliendo con el topo que tuvimos hace un tiempo infiltrado entre nosotros…

-¿Se refiere a Shuichi Akai, señor?

-En efecto, el mismísimo Shuichi Akai. Pues verás, creemos que pudo desvelarle algo, y que incluso puede estar desvelándole cosas ahora.

-Traidora… -murmuró Gin.

-Por eso le hemos encargado su última misión –siguió explicando el jefe sin inmutarse- Tú debes quedar con ella para que te confirme que la ha realizado. Reclamará su recompensa, pero debes matarla de todos modos. Y sin dejar pruebas, ¿entendido? –le inquirió.

-Tranquilo, parecerá un suicidio… Soy experto en ese tema –lo tranquilizó Gin con una sonrisa- Y, dígame, ¿de quién se trata?

-Oh, de alguien a quien conoces –rió el jefe. El asiento se giró, y Gin pudo notar que sacaba un papel de su chaqueta, que Gin reconoció como una foto- Su nombre clave es Masami Hirota, y su nombre real es… -le extendió la foto, en la que se veía a una joven de cabello liso y castaño oscuro- Akemi Miyano.


	4. ¿Por qué a ella?

**Cap. 3: ¿Por qué a ella?**

-¿Qué? ¿A… a Akemi Miyano? –preguntó Gin, pálido, al jefe de la Organización. No podía creerlo- ¿Me ordena que mate a la hermana de Shiho?

-En efecto –afirmó el jefe.

-Pero… usted sabe que Akemi es toda la familia que tiene Shiho. ¡Está pidiéndome que mate a la única familia de mi novia! ¡Shiho quedaría destrozada! –exclamó, horrorizado por su misión.

-El trabajo es el trabajo… Tu padre nunca tuvo problemas para matar a nadie –comentó el jefe. Su padre. Sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga, y se dispuso a hurgar más en ella- Ni siquiera cuando le pedí que matara a…

-¡Basta ya! –casi gritó Gin a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos. No quería oírlo, aunque sabía que era la verdad. Pero no quería oírlo. Al abrirlos, pudo observar al jefe sonreír al ver el daño que le había hecho, así que se dispuso a retomar el tema que trataban en esos momentos- Yo… no sería capaz. Si matase a Akemi, Shiho quedaría destrozada. Y yo nunca haré daño a Shiho.

-¿Ah, no? Es tu trabajo, recuérdalo.

-Pues entonces no puedo hacerlo. ¡Me niego a hacerlo! –dijo con decisión mientras aporreaba la mesa de madera del jefe- ¡No lo haré!

-Si te niegas, –le dijo él con tranquilidad mientras daba la vuelta a su sillón- te mataremos a ti…

-No me importa. Moriría antes que hacerle daño a Shiho –dijo Gin con firmeza.

-…a Akemi… y a Sherry.

Gin empalideció.

-¿A Shiho? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con una mezcla de coraje y miedo. Su superior calló- ¡Ella no debe morir por algo que me concierne a mí!

-De todos modos, si se lo cuentas, si te niegas a hacerlo, o si haces algo raro… os liquidaremos a los tres: a Akemi, a ti y a Sherry. Así que tienes dos opciones: matar a Akemi o que os matemos a los tres. ¿Qué eliges?

Gin calló. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si mataba a Akemi, haría daño a Shiho, que lo odiaría por siempre. Y si no, los mataban a Akemi, a él y a Shiho. Y él no permitiría que acabaran con Shiho.

-Liquidaré a Akemi –dijo cabizbajo mientras volvía a su posición inicial. Cerró los puños.

-Bien, eso está bien… Ya te darán la fecha y el lugar. Ahora, vete. Creo que tienes algún trabajillo hoy.

Gin se marchó de la habitación sin volver a mirar a su jefe. En cuanto salió y dobló la esquina, unos finos brazos rodearon su cuello y unos suaves labios lo besaron en los suyos propios. Gin amagó el beso con tristeza.

-Gin, ¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Shiho tras soltarse de su cuello. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio y lo miró a los ojos- Te noto triste.

-No… no es nada –le mintió. ¿Qué podía hacer, si no? ¿Decir: "Me han encargado que mate a tu hermana, y si no lo hago también te matarán a ti"?- Es únicamente que… tengo el azúcar un poco bajo. Ya está.

-¿El azúcar bajo? –Shiho dejó caer sus brazos junto a sus costados- Entonces será mejor que vayas a la cafetería de la base a tomar algo. Yo me voy a seguir con mi investigación. ¡Nos veremos a la hora de comer en la cafetería!

Gin observó correr a su novia con tristeza. Una robusta mano le golpeó la espalda, y al girarse vio a Vodka, que le dedicaba una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Gracias, tío –le susurró- No sé qué haría sin ti.

* * *

**Konichiwa! Supongo que tendréis bastantes dudas acerca de lo que dice del padre... Hum, no sé, ¿os lo digo, o no?**

**Diablito: ¡No se lo digas, que se fastidien! Ja, ja, ja...**

**Angelito: Díselo, sé buena... Aunque, si se lo dices, les estropearas un poco el misterio... y el próximo fic. Y eso sería ser mala...**

**Diablito (flipado): ¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso sería ser mala? Entonces, ¡díselo! Un momento, pero si se lo dices se les quita el misterio... ¡No se lo digas! Un momento... pero el quitarles el misterio no es de ser buena... *Mira al angelito* ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué consideras mejor?**

**Angelito: Hum...**

**Yo: ¿ME DEJÁIS EN PAZ?**

**Tras estos momentos de reflexión, he decidido dejarlo a vuestra elección: si queréis saberlo, enviadme un mensaje o algo, y os lo cuento. ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Para saber la verdad detrás del comentario acerca del padre, así como la historia del propio Gin, visitad mi fic "Recuerdos de infancia". **


	5. Lágrimas de amor

**Aquí os traigo el último capítulo. Perdón por no haberlo subido antes, no tenía tiempo (gracias por recordármelo, breva ). **

**Cap. 4: Lágrimas de amor.**

La sangre fluía con violencia. Las rodillas de Akemi Miyano se doblaron y cayó al suelo.

-¡Hermana!

El grito de Shiho rasgó el aire mientras se dirigía al encuentro de la moribunda muchacha. La incorporó levemente y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su cara.

-Hermana… hermana… -la chica se giró y vio a Gin. Su triste expresión se transformó en una de enfado- Tú… la has matado… ¡TE ODIO!

Gin abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con el pelo desparramado sobre la almohada y sudando.

-Una pesadilla… -murmuró. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo- Sólo era una pesadilla…

Se giró hasta quedar recostado sobre el lado izquierdo y se volvió a dormir.

"¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se entere? Me odiará, seguro" –estos pensamientos resonaban en la mente de Gin mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la base de los Hombre de Negro. Un ruido de tacones lo sacó de sus fabulaciones y le hizo levantar la vista. Corriendo venía Shiho con un periódico en la mano. Su vestido marrón estaba mojado en la parte superior, y sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas. El corazón de Gin se encogió.

-¡Gin! –la oyó gritar. En poco tiempo estaba abrazada a él, enterrando su cara en el pecho de su novio- ¡Gin! Buh… buh… -se separó un poco y le enseñó el periódico que llevaba- ¿Lo has leído? Han… han… ¡han matado a Akemi! –volvió a llorar con fuerza- Oh… ¿quién… habrá sido... buh… capaz de hacerlo…? –dijo entre sollozos.

Gin, apesadumbrado, bajó la vista y dejó que su abundante flequillo le cubriera los ojos.

-Shiho… -dijo con un hilo de voz- Yo sé… quién ha sido.

-¡¿Quién? –casi gritó ella entre lágrimas- ¡¿Quién ha sido?

Gin tragó saliva. Shiho estaba sufriendo hasta más de lo que él pensó en un principio que sufriría, y no podía seguir callándose la verdad.

"Aunque me odies," –pensó para sí mismo- "yo te seguiré amando". Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

-Yo –dijo escuetamente, y elevó la cabeza. El gesto de Shiho era una mezcla de horror, pena y sorpresa, y todo bañado en lágrimas.

-Gin… tú… -ella bajó la cabeza, y cuando volvió a elevarla su gesto era de enfado y a la vez tristeza- Cómo… ¡¿CÓMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ? –gritó.

-Shiho… ¡me obligaron! –se intentó explicar. Acercó su mano al rostro de Shiho para secar sus lágrimas, pero ella retrocedió.

-¡No me toques! –casi gritó con enfado- Después de lo que has hecho… ¡no te atrevas a tocarme!

-Shiho…

-Tú… sabías que ella era toda la familia que tenía… -dijo entre sollozos- y… y has sido capaz… ¡has sido capaz de matarla! –le recriminó mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¡Me obligó el Jefe! –se intentó excusar él.

-Y tú lo hiciste, ¿o no?

-¡No tenía más elección! –se defendió él.

-Ah, claro, -dijo ella con sarcasmo- ¡porque, si se negaba a realizar ese trabajo, el gran Gin, la mano izquierda del Jefe, estropearía su excelente reputación en la Organización!

-¡No es eso…! –se defendió él.

-¡No me vengas con excusas! Nada de lo que digas… -bajó la cabeza y Gin notó que volvía a llorar- va a conseguir… que te perdone. Mi hermana... –la voz le tembló- siempre me dijo… que tú no eras un buen chico… que no me juntara contigo… pero yo no la creí. Todos estos años… creí que eras bueno… y ahora… ahora me doy cuenta de que ella tenía razón –las lágrimas dejaron repentinamente de deslizarse por su rostro- Has sido capaz de matar a mi única familia. Eres horrible. Gin… -cerró los puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar a la vez que volvía a llorar- yo… -elevó la cabeza y lo miró con enfado a los ojos- ¡TE ODIO!

El grito de Shiho perforó el corazón de Gin como una bala y sintió que se lo rompió en mil pedazos. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y empezaron a derramarse cuando ella se dio la vuelta para echar a correr. Él la siguió.

Tras mucho rato corriendo tras ella, Shiho llegó a su laboratorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí con violencia, golpeándolo. Debido a lo fina que era, pudo oír cómo se deslizaba hasta quedar sentada con la espalda contra la puerta y se echaba a llorar hasta más amargamente que antes. Las rodillas de Gin se doblaron debido a la tristeza y cayó hasta quedar apoyado en ellas, con el rostro y los puños pegados a la puerta de color crema. Las lágrimas caían con amargura y le iban mojando el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello.

Su corazón se había convertido en un puñado de pequeños pedazos, que se iban rajando hasta convertirse en un polvo microscópico al oír sollozar a la mujer que más amaba… por su culpa. Polvo que con cada lágrima caía de sus ojos y se marchaba para no volver jamás, asegurándole que no podría volver a enamorarse, que no podría amar a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera la que lloraba al otro lado de la puerta…

Pero ella ahora lo odiaba. Había perdido al amor de su vida, pero nunca podría olvidarla. Sólo esperaba que ella sí pudiera olvidarse de él y rehacer su vida.

Tras mucho rato, el silencio se hizo al otro lado de la puerta. Al poco notó a alguien golpearle la espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio allí a Vodka, que le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento –dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Me han contado vuestra… discusión –explicó y se agachó a su lado- Sé fuerte.

Gin abrazó a su amigo y rompió a llorar. Ella lo odiaba… Pero, mientras siguiera viva, él sería feliz. Y siempre, siempre la amaría.

Tras un rato llorando en el hombro de su amigo, ambos se levantaron y se marcharon de allí.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Qué os ha parecido el relato? ¿Qué os ha gustado? ¿Y qué no? Contádmelo, y así podré mejorar. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
